Nightmare In The Forest
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: WWE and TNA are going to camping together. Everything is fun and perfect! What could possibly go wrong, right? Wrong.
1. Will You All Shut Up?

**Title:**

Nightmare In The Forest

**Summary: **

WWE and TNA are going to camping together. Everything is fun and perfect! What could possibly go wrong, right? Wrong.

**Characters:**

Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Mickie James, Maria Kanellis, Jeff Hardy, Melina Perez, Johnny Nitro, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Amy 'Lita' Dumas, Matt Hardy, Cody Rhodes, Barbara 'Kelly' Blank, Mike Mizanin, Alex Riley, Wade Barrett, Torrie Wilson, Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Justin Gabriel, Ted DiBiase, Maryse Ouellet, Eve Torres, CM Punk, Jillian Hall, Stacy Keibler, Lisa 'Victoria' Varon, Beth Phoenix, Evan Bourne.

**Plus**/ Talia 'Velvet Sky' Madison, Angelina Love, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, AJ Styles, Christy Hemme, Madison Rayne, Lacey Von Erich, Awesome Kong, Jay Lethal, Matt Morgan.

**Main Couples: [That wont change 'till the end of the story]**

Randy/Candice, John/Mickie, Nitro/Melina, Jericho/Trish, Matt/Amy, Ted/Maryse.

* * *

"Will you turn this freakin' music off?" Randy Orton said, he was sitting on the passenger seat.

"Hey, I love this song," John Cena argued, he was driving.

"As much as I hate this, I agree. This song sucks," Candice Michelle muttered, she was sitting behing John.

"You two just agreed on something?" Johnny Nitro, also known as John Morrison, chuckled.

"First on Earth," Melina Perez, who was Candice's best friend, laughed.

"Guys, I'm trying to listen something here," Barbara 'Kelly' Blank mumbled, she was listening to her iPod.

"Well, I'm not listening to anything," Eve Torres told them. "But, be quiet, please."

"S'il vous plaît," Maryse Ouellet took off her pink sleeping eye-band. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sleeping Beauty awakens," Ted DiBiase kissed the top of her head.

"What time is it, all?" Torrie Wilson asked, her head was leaned back. "The sun hasnt been up, yet."

"Three in the morning," Cody Rhodes replied, he was sitting beside Ted.

"Why in the hell are we awake, then?" Mickie James groaned, she was sitting between Candice and Melina.

"Because the view is great," Maria Kanellis spoke with a smile.

"It's not quiet great," Wade Barret told her with an eye roll.

"Exactly, all we see is... forest," Justin Gabriel sighed.

"Why are you two here, anyway?" Jeff Hardy asked.

"Because, Vince said so," CM Punk spoke for them.

"Please. As if you do everything he says," Matt Hardy laughed.

"Will you all shut up?" Mike Mizanin exclaimed. "All you do is talking, talking and talking! Right, Alex?"

"Yes, talking, talking and talking," Alex Riley defended him.

"Is Alex his dog or something?" Trish Stratus whispered to the Divas, making the girls laugh.

"I know right? Whatever he asks something, he nods," Amy 'Lita' Dumas laughed.

"Maybe he is his sex slave?" Chris Jericho suggested. "Who knows?"

"I doubt that," Adam 'Edge' Copeland chuckled. "Actually, they and Vince could have had a convo, you know."

"How on Earth have you heard us talking about them?" Stacy Keibler asked.

"We can hear anything," Evan Bourne smiled.

"Will you guys turn the music off?" Jillian Hall asked. "I want to make a solo for you, my dear friends!"

"NO!"

"Jill," Lisa 'Victoria' Varon spoke. "As much as we love you, we are not in the mood to listen to...solo."

"Yeah," Beth Phoenix agreed. "Maybe later?"

"Or never," Adam mumbled, making them laugh.

"When will be there?" Melina asked.

"Hope now," Torrie sighed. "I'm so bored in this bus!"

"Count me in," Eve told her.

"Patience, ladies," Randy said. "We have at least an hour."

Candice groaned. "I have to pee."

"What?" Randy raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Cant you hold it?"

"Shut up, Orton," She narrowed her eyes.

"Actually, we better stop somewhere," Maryse agreed.

"You, too, Princess?" Ted chuckled.

"DiBiase! Will you make him stop the car?" Maryse raised her voice.

"Alright," Ted nodded. "John, stop the car at somewhere."

"Why?"

"Girls have to pee."

John laughed out loud. "We dont have any more stations on our way. All I can do is pulling over. And-"

"Pull over, then!" Candice exclaimed.

"And," He ignored her comment. "I dont know the area that much. Do you want to get attacked by an animal?"

"An animal?" Maryse's eyes widened.

"Girls," Torrie stepped in. "Cant you hold it 'till we go to the camping area?"

"I guess, I can," Candice sighed, making Maryse nod.

"Perfect," Maria smiled. "Now, when will we be there, again?"

"An hour later."

Everyone groaned. This last hour was going to last so long...


	2. Why Did You Have To Join Us?

"We are here!"

John announced as he stopped the vehicle at somewhere. The place had a beautiful view. It was four in the morning, so there was still moon. It was mirroring the sea and it looked absolutely perfect. The wrestlers got off from the bus respectively, suitcases in their hands. Candice and Maryse ran behind the trees and took care of their toilet need.

"I love it here!" Torrie smiled.

"Me, too," Maria agreed. "Are we gonna camp here?"

"Yup," Randy answered and put the tent boxes down. "Everyone, get one."

With that, everyone walked up to get a tent box. Unfortunately, there were eight tents. And everyone happened to be holding the same boxes in frown.

"What were you guys thinking when you bought the tents?" Adam asked.

"Eight tents wont be enough," Alex told them.

"Yeah? Thanks for enlightening us," Chris rolled his eyes.

"No shit, Sherlock," Mike narrowed his eyes.

"Why dont we share them?" Johnny suggested.

"Okay," Jeff smirked. "I'll stay with the girls."

"I thought, Randy was the Casanova one," Matt laughed.

"How come could every sentence have a 'Randy' in it?" Randy sighed.

"Enough talking," Eve cut off. "I'm tired and I want to sleep!"

"Yeah, since we couldnt sleep in the bus," Kelly nodded.

"Fine," Evan said. "Let's put everyone in groups."

"Since we have eight tents; four for girls and four for guys," Melina explained. "I'll be staying with Candice, Mickie and Maryse. While Torrie, Kelly, Eve and Maria have one. Trish, Stacy, Amy take one. And Jillian, Victoria and Beth have another one."

"Girls are good? Alright," John said. "We have four tents, too. Now, I'm staying with Randy, Nitro and Adam. Jeff, Matt, Jericho and Evan take one tent, while Mike, Riley, Ted and Cody take another. And Barrett, Gabriel, Punk take one."

With that, each group took a tent and started to build them. The area included a lot of trees; huge and thick trees. It wasnt as cold as they thought it would be. Thought, they were in the middle of the winter. Whose idea was camping, anyway? It sounded extremely stupid. Especially when they had bath tube, hot water, lux food, amazing rooms and comfortable beds.

Torrie groaned and threw herself onto the rock. "I'm sick of it! This tent is broken!"

"It's not broken," Eve said. "With your help, we will be able to build it."

"Come on, Torr," Maria smiled, making Torrie nod.

Just like Torrie, Stacy and Maryse were resting, too. It was half past four and they were making a tent. Why on Earth didnt they come there earlier? They would be sleeping now.

After an hour or so, everyone was done making the tents. Eve, Kelly, Maria were the first ones who fell asleep. They were followed by Mike, Riley, Ted, Cody, Punk, Barrett and Gabriel. Soon, Mickie and Stacy joined them, and went to their own tents. The rest; John, Randy, Jeff, Nitro, Matt, Jericho, Evan, Adam, Candice, Melina, Maryse, Torrie, Trish, Amy, Jillian, Victoria and Beth; decided to make a fire and sit around it.

"So," Matt said. "Someone needs to get some wood."

"I will," Candice got up. "I was bored, anyway."

"I'm coming with you," Melina said.

"Take a guy with you," John suggested. "We dont know the area."

"We can take care of ourselves," Both girls narrowed her eyes.

"We know you can," Jeff told her. "But we will feel better if you take one of us."

"I'll taker care of them," Nitro got up.

"Jesus," Randy stood up. "I'll go, too. Just cut this talking shit."

"How sweet! Love birds together," Chris mocked.

"Shut up, Jericho."

Rolling her eyes, Candice and Randy walked away, disappearing in the forest. Melina and Morrison followed them behind. The forest was scary, though. There were shadows of everything they saw and it was adding more horrific ideas to the area. After a few more steps, the laughters of their friends were cut; they were now far away from them.

Adam laughed. "What do you think they are doing now?"

"Sex?" Chris smirked. "I would, if Trish would be there with me."

"Aw," Trish smiled. "Whenever you want."

"Gross," Amy rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"What? Like you werent thinking the same for Matthew," Trish grinned, glaring at Matt.

"Whoa," Matt blushed slightly. "Dont talk about our relationship with Amyboo, we're perfectly happy with this way."

"Amyboo?" John shook his head.

"Hey," Mickie narrowed her eyes playfully. "Werent you the one who called me Mickieboo, last night?"

"...No."

"Liar," She grinned. "He really did, guys!"

"Ah," Jillian cleared her throat. "This conversation is too boring for me!"

"I know right?" Beth sighed. "Like there's no other topic to talk but sex."

"Too bad," Maryse rolled her eyes, ignoring them.

"We're off to sleep, " Victoria announced and headed to her tent. Beth and Jillian went after her. "Have a bad night!" They sang along.

"Bitches," Torrie glared at the tent.

"They will never change, will they?" Trish sighed.

"I doubt that," Amy said.

"Have you ever heard a horrific camp story?" Evan asked randomly.

"No, why? Do you know one?" Torrie raised an eyebrow.

"I know a lot," He smirked proudly. "My grandma and I used to go camping when I was a kid. And he was always telling me camp stories."

"This is cute," Maryse smiled.

"I know! You should tell us one," Amy told him.

"Girls, girls, girls," Chris cut off. "I'm sure you wouldnt like to hear about it. We wouldnt want you to get scared because of a stupid story."

"Yeah?" Trish stared at him. "I want to hear it."

"Count me in," Mickie said. "I've always been interested in horrific stories!"

"Are you sure, Micks?" John laughed. "You wouldnt run away from the camp, would you?"

"Of course, I wouldnt," She narrowed her eyes at him. "I dont know if you have realized, Mister. But you make me narrow my eyes at you whenever you speak to me."

"I... havent realized that before," He gulped.

"Now, you have."

Adan laughed out loud. "You two have a perfect relationship."

"Shut up."

Everyone remained silent after that. They were listening to the sound of nature. They could have listened to the birds; but there werent any. Like how? Wasnt a forest supposed to have a bird? Well, still, there was a beautiful lake. They closed their eyes and listened to the water. It was relaxing. The area was quiet and-

"God! Why on Earth did you have to join us?"

Several heads turned to the direction of the voices. Four human figures were standing there, simply arguing with each other. It took just a second to analyse the faces, though. Candice, Randy, Melina and Nitro...

"I thought, I would do a good thing by that!" A response came from the Viper. "Obviously not."

"Since when you started to do a good thing?" Go Daddy Girl spoke.

"Guys-"

"You, shut up!" Both interrupted the current Women's Champion, Melina.

"She was just trying to warm the mood up," Nitro defended her.

"Whatever," Candice narrowed her eyes at him. "You came to help? Thanks! You helped a lot by dropping all the wood!"

"Oh, now it's my fault?" Randy glared at her. "You were the one who caused that!"

"How so? I wasnt even there!" She hissed.

"Yeah, sure. It was a ghost who pushed me behind, right?" Orton rolled his eyes.

"Ugh! I'm out of here," Playboy Cover Girl pushed him out of her way and headed to her tent, disappering from the sight.

"Dont look at me like that," Randy warned everyone. "She started this bullshit," With a simple head shake, he got in into his own tent, leaving everyone frozen.

"What the hell just happened there?" Mickie asked Melina and Johnny.

"Well, we split into two groups to get some wood. I went with Johnny and Candice went with Randy. Obviously, Candice made him carry most of the woods. Then this is what all the shit happened. Randy lost his balance, then bumped into Johnny. The action caused both to drop the woods to the lake. He says, Candice pushed him from behind _playfully _or just to make him _pissed_. Candice says, she wasnt even near him when he did that. And, you know the rest..."

"She really hit him?" Trish laughed. "You go girl!"

"Shh," Chris said. "They might hear you."

"Well, either way... Do we have woods?" Amy asked.

Melina and Johnny exchanged looks.

"Uh oh..."


	3. What The Hell Are You Doing Here?

_Tut, tut, tut..._

With a loud groan, Maryse pushed the covers off of herself and sat up, causing the other girls to get up, as well. Candice thew her own cover on Melina, just as Mickie got up with a sigh.

"Who the hell is making that shit noise?" Mickie complained.

"Je ne sais pas," Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Girl," Candice stared at her with a grin. "We dont know any French. How many times do we have to remind you that?"

"Sorry," Maryse smirked.

"Everyone, get out of the tents!" John's voice was heard by everyone who was sleeping. Just like the girls, everyone groaned and got out of their tents. Unlike their characters in the ring, they looked like a mess.

John was waiting for them, already dressed in his swimsuits. "Today," He stated. "We're going to swim in that clear lake. It even has a waterfall in the end," He said. "Now, you have five minutes to dress up."

Everyone headed back to their tents. After five minutes, they were dressed in their swimsuits, holding a ball and towels in their hands. Respectively, they started to follow John, who was leading them to the lake. Maryse and Candice kept talking on the road, Mickie and Melina joined the two. Wade, Phil and Justin were talking. Torrie and Stacy were looking at the beauties of the nature with Maria, Kelly and Eve. Evan, Jeff and Matt were making jokes. Amy and Trish were chatting with Adam and Chris. Randy, John and Nitro were walking in the front. Jillian, Victoria and Beth were making gossip about everyone's clothes. Mike and Riley were walking along with Cody and Ted.

After an hour of walking, they made to the place. It was so beautiful that even Barrett, Gabriel and Punk smiled at the view.

"We're finally here- Oh, shit," John cursed out loud as he saw the people swimming.

"_What the hell are you doing here_?"

The wrestlers of a different wrestling company, TNA, were standing there, in front of them. Velvet Sky, Angelina Love, Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, AJ Styles, Christy Hemme, Madison Rayne, Lacey Von Erich, Awesome Kong, Jay Lethal, Matt Morgan...

"What are _you_ doing here?" Torrie shot back.

"We asked first," Talia, also known as Velvet Sky, told her.

"Well," Randy smirked. "We shouldnt upset a lady now, should we?"

Angelina smiled. "Good boy. Now, will you tell us why you are here? In our place?"

"Your place?" Candice rolled her eyes with an unknown frown. "Last time I checked, It belonged to the government. If you know what that means..."

Maria chuckled. "Easy down, girl."

Candice lifted her hands up in innocence, as if she wasnt not aware of what was happening with her anger control.

Maryse shook her head with a lively laugh. "Vous avez bien entendu," She said. "Ce n'est pas votre place. Donc, ne pas faire une affaire de deux, d'accord?"

"What language is the bitch talking?" Madison asked with an annoyed expression.

"Bitch?" Candice snapped. "Sorry, Rayne. She is not _you_."

Madison walked towards her. "You have just called me a _bitch_?"

So what if I did?"

"Alright, ladies," Jeff pulled Candice back, just as Jay pulled Madison away. "We're done here now, huh?"

"No way in Hell," Johnny narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Count me in, bro," Randy winked at Madison, who smiled in return.

"Then, we will have to _hang out _together?" Kelly asked in worry.

"Seems like it," Angelina smiled coldly.

"Ugh, whatever," Madison grinned. "I need somebody to massage me with some sun oil, anyway."

"I think," Randy smirked at her. "I can help you with that."

"What a _chienne_," Maryse rolled her eyes, put her towel and fixed it and lay down along with Candice, Trish and Mickie.

"What did you just say?" Mickie asked her.

"_Chienne_ means bitch," She replied with a grin. "I... What do you say? Um, I rock, dont I?"

"You totally do," Candice smiled.

Torrie and Kelly got into the lake and started to swim. Eve and Maria followed them along with Mike, Riley, Ted and Cody. AJ and Jeff were chatting, just as Adam and Chris watched them in admirement. How come superstars from TNA and WWE be friends? This was just ridiculous. John, soon, sat next to Mickie and the two started talking. Well, mostly flirting. Evan and Matt joined the people who were swimming. Jay, Morgan, Sabin and Shelley were sunbathing just the Candice, Maryse, Trish and Mickie. Melina and Johnny were lying down behind the tree, talking to each other. Punk, Wade and Justin were enjoying the sun and water just like Jillian, Lisa and Beth.

A few hours later, everyone was done swimming and sunbathing. The sun was going down, anyway. They started packing their belongings.

"Where are you guys staying?" Christy asked the girls with a friendly smile. She, Jay, Sabin and Shelley were the only friendly ones of all the group. It was easy to talk to them, they could always make you smile.

"A mile away from here," Eve answered. "You?"

"One or two miles away from here," Sabin said. "All you have to do is following the west."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kelly smiled.

"Who knows?" Shelly smirked. "Maybe you'll find the need to come over our tent?"

"Exactly, who knows?" Maria winked.

"We better get going," Jay smiled. "See you guys later."

"Or maybe never," Madison rolled her eyes.

"That is," Candice said. "What I would really like."

"Come on, Beckman," Randy smirked. "Wouldnt you want to see a beauty like her?"

"Dont say a word, Orton," Candice narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what? Why dont you go and join them for the night? At least, I could have a wonderful night back in the camping area."

"You two, shut up," John pointed his finger to them, then looked at AJ and the others. "Nice to see you again, man. But cant say the same for your girls," He hid back a grin.

AJ laughed. "Yeah, noted."

With a simple nod, the wrestlers of WWE headed to their own ways, just as TNA wrestlers did the same with their own ways. Jillian, Lisa and Beth wanted to spend more time near the lake so they didnt come with the gang. Soon, they were in the camping area.

Most of the guys went to their own tents, just like the girls. Only Maryse, Ted, Trish, Chris, Mickie and John left. They sat around the fire and started talking about the day.

"We had fun in the lake, didnt we?" Ted began the topic.

"Yeah," Trish agreed. "I laughed so hard when Adam pushed Evan to the lake. He was just trying to sunbath right there!"

"I know right?" Mickie giggled. "By the way, has anyone noticed what on Earth did Melina and Johnny do? They were off the sight."

"They didnt do anything wrong, obviously," Chris said. "I saw them holding hands and lying on each other's chest, you know, the stuff."

"The lake was extremely clear," John pointed out. "It was kind of weird."

"Weird?" Mickie rolled her eyes. "Why the hell?"

"Well, we are in a forest. Many people visit here on specific days and months. All the people were... cleaning maniac? Doubt it. The lake should have been a little dirtier, according to the visiters."

"Mon Dieu," Maryse interrupted. "Why do you care? Just swim and enjoy it."

"Agreed," Trish told her. "Anyway, who the hell cares if the lake is dirty or not? We're talking about people here."

"Yeah," Chris said. "Has anyone noticed the way Candice stared at Madison? I thought, she was going to choke her right there."

"She was," Mickie confessed. "She really was. I've known her for so long, but I couldnt understand the damn reason that caused her that anger."

"Ryse," Trish glanced up at Maryse with a grin. "What did you say to Madison? Her being a bitch in French?"

"_Chienne_? Yeah, she totally is," Maryse smirked. "Maybe because of the little flirt she did with Randy pissed Candice off?" She stared at Mickie.

"Candice and Orton? Come on," Ted laughed out loud. "If I know Randy enough, I'm pretty sure the two would kill each other in the first day."

"Wait a second," Trish cut off. "Why would Candice be pissed because of that?"

"Is there a possibility of her being jealous?" Mickie raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it," John said. "We are talking about Candice and Randy here. The two people who hates each other to death."

Shrugging, Maryse mentioned a new topic. "Did you guys see the way Kelly stared at Chris?"

"What?" Trish exclaimed. "How did she?"

"Who? Me?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no," Maryse laughed. "I was talking about the Sabin one."

"Oh..."

"I did," Mickie grinned. "I sensed some... chemistry between the two."

"Yeah," Maryse said. "It's too bad that he's dating that girl, Talia."

"I didnt like the girl at all," Ted confessed.

"I know right?" Trish shook her head. "And her friend? Angelina?"

"They were obviously a bitch towards us," Mickie said. "And we didnt do anything!"

"The guys were okay, I've known AJ and the others for a long time," John told them. "But I have never met the girls before."

A tiny yawn escaped from Mickie's lips. "Opps," She said. "Looks like, the lake trip was a little tiring for me. I'm going to the tent, you girls are coming?"

"Yep," Trish stood up, gave Chris a peck on the lips and headed to her tent.

"Goodnight," Maryse kissed Ted briefly and headed to her tent.

Mickie shook her head with a smile, staring at the two couples. She, then, kissed John on the lips. "Miss me," She whispered.

"Mmm," He smiled. "You wouldnt want me to get into that tent with you, would you?"

"I would," Mickie smiled back. "But I wouldnt want to disturb the other girls."

The two shared another brief kiss and both headed to their tents. Soon, Chris and Ted followed them with a smile on their lips. After a second or two, the lamps were off and everyone fell asleep.

The thing that everyone forgot about was... They had no idea where Jillian, Lisa and Beth were.


	4. Forest Walking

**Previously on the "Nightmare In The Forest" :**

_WWE Stars met the TNA Stars. Guys pretty much got along with each other, but the same cant be said for the girls. After the swimming they had near the lake, they separated and each group went to their own sides, West of the Forest and East of the Forest. Randy got his eye on Madison Rayne, while Kelly got his eyes on Chris Sabin who is dating Talia Madison already. Meanwhile, Jillian, Beth and Victoria got lost and no one has realized yet..._

* * *

John Cena woke up to the relaxing voice of nature.

Well, and the annoying noise that Adam was doing during his sleep. Sighing, John got up and started yelling, "Everyone, get out of the tents now!"

It took them five minutes to _be_ fully awake and five more minutes to_ stay _awake in the green, camping area. John was talking to Randy about the tents and people. Candice was not fully awake, though, but she had Maryse to carry her for the entire journey. Melina, Torrie and Mickie were chatting with Nitro, Jeff and Adam while Trish, Stacy and Amy were talking to Matt and Chris. Wade, Punk and Justin were still asleep and they were leant against the tree to stay on their feet. Kelly, Maria and Eve were talking to each other happily; this morning-walking thing would be considered as good. Matt, Cody and Ted were arguing about Baseball teams, soon, Mike and Riley joined their little conversation.

"Everyone's here?" Nitro questioned.

Chris started counting; Trish, Amy, Mike... yeah, everyone was there. Well, everyone but Jillian, Victoria and Beth. "The bitches are missing," He informed.

"What? Jillian, Beth and Victoria are gone?" Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Probably," Amy laughed out loud. "They were sick of this camping thing and they gone back to the city with the first bus near here."

Everyone chuckled. This was, somehow, understandable. The three didnt seem flexible enough to get used to living without make up and tecnology. So, it was clear that they would set off any minute. Fortunately, the others wouldnt have to wait anymore. Knowing the fact, they no longer argued about it. They were gone and their leaving made them happy. Somehow, the day got even better.

"So, _Coach_," Randy grinned. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well," John stretched his arms. "Dont ask me that. Today's Coach is Hardy."

Jeff smirked. "This is why, by the night, all of you will be dead by walking."

Everyone groaned in response. Where the hell are they going? And what did he mean by walking? Plus, why were they walking at nine o'clock in the morning? It just wasnt nice.

"And where are we going?" Maryse asked, her French accent was clear in her voice.

"Well, we are going _forest walking_," Jeff replied, earning another groan from everyone.

"You've got to be kidding me," Candice sighed and leant her head back on Maryse's shoulder, mumbling a simple 'thanks' to her.

"Nope," The rainbow-haired Hardy shrugged. "Now, let's get going."

With the third negative reaction, as a groan, everyone started walking randomly; later, following the Charismatic Enigma like puppies. The road, if they could call it a 'road', was rocky and there were a lot of plants around. Those made the journey even harder. After an hour of walking, most of them were tired and in need of water. They stood by the rocks which were built up on each other, the other side of the rocks were dark. The sun didnt show much of that side, though.

They continued walking under the sun. Even though, it was too warm to walk. A little more walking, then they stopped at somewhere. They soon realized that they were reached the other 'dark' side of the rocks. Damn, was it really dark. And there was a cave that was built of the rocks.

"Hey," Wade stated. "Is this a cave?"

Punk stared at where he was looking. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Could there be a bear?" asked Maria, suspiciously.

Jeff laughed at her. "A bear? No, babe. Maybe bugs, but no bears."

"Bugs?" Eve made a face. "Ew!"

"Yeah, 'cause, bugs can kill you but a bear not," Matt chuckled.

Kelly shrugged, supporting her best friend. "Who's to know? Bugs can be dangerous, too."

"Yeah, _very _dangerous," Chris mocked her with a laugh, it was when he winced in pain. "Ow!" Everyone stood by him when they heard him yell.

"What happened?" Trish asked in worry.

"My foot!" Chris cried, holding his foot carefully. "Damn, it hurts..."

"Let me see," John told him with a strong tone of voice. Chris laid his foot down on a wood and John examined it carefully. "Hmm," He muttered. "You see the pink bruise there? Looks like, something bit you."

"A _bug_ bit him," Kelly said with a nod, Eve agreed with a knowing look.

"Aww," Trish stared at him, concern was read by her face. "Is he gonna be okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah," John sighed. "He just should rest a little."

"Maybe, I should take him back to the camping area, huh?" She suggested.

"That would be the best," John acknowledged. "But the problem is, you dont know how to go back to the camping area, do you?" Trish shook her head at that. "Then," He continued. "Take someones with you. Like Punk, Barrett and Gabriel."

"Why us?" Justin groaned silently.

"Because," He replied. "You guys have been sleeping since we started the journey."

"Alright..."

"Hold on," Amy said. "Me and Matt want to go back, too. And we know the way back to the area. If that's okay with you guys..."

Jeff shrugged. "Since I'm Today's Coach, you can, I guess..."

Justin, Wade and Punk agreed to go back to the area with bruised-Chris, Trish, Amy and Matt. As soon as they disappeared, the others stared at each other. What had just happened?

"Did you lie or is he _really _going to be okay?" Mickie raised an eyebrow as she asked him.

"I have no idea," John answered honestly. "But it doesnt seem too bad, you know."

"Guys," Stacy said, pointing the cave. "Why dont we just look inside?"

"Mhm," Candice agreed. "I'm actually wondering what's inside of it."

"Keep your fantasies in yourself, Candilicious," Randy smirked at him. "Cave, lights off, alone... What a fantasy!"

"You're annoying, you know that?" Candice glared at him.

Randy shrugged with a wink. "We all know you love me, babe."

"Let's just get into it, shall we?" Nitro walked into the cave slowly. It was darker than it seemed. He couldnt even see his own hand when he lifted it up. Shrugging, he informed the others. "It's clear," He said. The others walked into it, as well.

"It's dark," Mickie complained. "I cant see anything!"

"Count me in," Torrie pouted.

"Ted? Are you here?" Maryse tried to reach out him, but she failed, though.

"I'm here, Ryse," Ted said and grabbed someone by the arm. "Here you are."

"Dude, let go of me!" Jeff told him.

"Opps."

_"Oh. My. God!"_

Everyone froze for a second. Someone had just screamed and it was because of something that happened in the same place; cave.

"What happened?" Melina asked. "Who screamed?"

"I did," Maria cried. "I've just bumped into the floor. There's something on the ground!" With that, they all got uncomfortable.

"What was it like?" Kelly questioned in horror. "Was it a bug?"

"Ugh," Eve shook her head. "I hope not!"

"You're joking, right?" Mike glared at the two, well, tried to. He couldnt see anyone -anything in the dark.

"Does anyone have a phone or something? We could brighten here," Melina said with a sigh.

"I do," Mickie pulled out her cell phone. She clicked it twice to make it brighter. Suddenly, the cave got brighter just like the phone. Everyone started looking around. Though, it was still a little dark. They all stared at Maria's direction. It took a few seconds for them to notice the things Maria described. When they all saw them, everyone screamed in shock and horror.

They were _not _bugs.

They were _not _rocks, either.

They were the dead bodies of Jillian, Victoria and Beth.


	5. Not A Horror Movie

**Previously on the "Nightmare In The Forest" :**

_Jillian, Victoria and Beth were missing, everyone thought they were left. The day's coach was Jeff. He decided to put everyone in a forest-walking season. During the walking, something bit Jericho's foot. Eve and Kelly thought it was a bug. Jericho needed to rest, Trish offered to go back to the camping area. John sent them with Punk, Barrett and Gabriel. The rest of the team found a dark cave and walked into it. They were expecting a bear or bats, instead, they found the dead bodies of the missing girls._

**Reminder** | **Characters Left**

_Randy Orton, Candice Michelle, John Cena, Mickie James, Maria Kanellis, Jeff Hardy, Melina Perez, Johnny Nitro, Trish Stratus, Chris Jericho, Amy 'Lita' Dumas, Matt Hardy, Cody Rhodes, Barbara 'Kelly' Blank, Mike Mizanin, Alex Riley, Wade Barrett, Torrie Wilson, Adam 'Edge' Copeland, Justin Gabriel, Ted DiBiase, Maryse Ouellet, Eve Torres, CM Punk, Stacy Keibler, Evan Bourne._

A/N: **There may be some spelling, grammer, name errors. It's 6:36am here and I'm actually about to fall asleep. G'Night, peeps! Oh, and enjoy the new chapter! ~**

Warning: ***character dead***, ***early-unexpected-two-character-hug***, ***drama***.

**Just To Remind You** | **AJ Styles** : **TNA Member**.

* * *

It's been exactly a week since the three women's death.

Jillian, Beth and Victoria were not the greatest three to consider as nice and easy-going people. But still, they belonged to the gang and everyone knew them.

Well, they knew them enough to call them 'bitch'.

And knowing they were not coming back was just crazy. For God's sake, they were sleeping, eating, hanging out in the same place! The three were dead and their own lives were endangered. And knowing that sucked even more.

Trish was standing next to John, who was checking out her boyfriend's foot. "Is the bruise over there healed? It seems paler," She said, concerned about her boyfriend's health.

"It is," John answered without getting his head up. "How are you feeling, Chris?"

"Much better," Chris answered as he moved his foot a little. "At least, I can step on it with no pain."

John nodded his head as Amy and Matt joined the three and they started to talk about the injury of Chris. Meanwhile, Maryse and Candice were talking with John 'Johnny' Morrison-Nitro, Melina Perez, Mickie James and Cody Rhodes.

"I know, it's forbidden to talk about _you-know-what_ here. But I'm like about to explode if I dont!" Maryse exclaimed silently. "I hate it!"

"Gee," Candice hushed her. "Keep your mouth shut, girl. No one wants to talk about _it_."

"It's just a damn rule."

"It's just not a damn rule, Ryse," Johnny said. "It's the best thing we can do to keep everyone under control. You wouldnt want everyone, and I meant _everyone_, to scream and run around like rabbits, would you?"

"...No," She sighed. "But I want to know what really happened to them."

"We all do," Cody said. "But talking wont solve anything or reveal the truth."

"Cant believe you, guys," Maryse shook her head. "We're all gonna have fun and do nothing about it? We'll live like nothing happened?"

"Everyone says somethings about the animal attack," Melina said. "Maybe it's true."

"Maybe," Candice repeated with a sigh. "I'm really tired of talking about this. I know, I probably look like a cold-hearted bitch, but let's face the truth. An animal attacked them while they were separated from us and I dont think that we should be afraid of those animal or animals -since we dont know how many of them- because when John and others went off to hunt them down, I'm pretty sure, they got scared and run away from here."

"Too much optimism," Johnny mocked. "You seem so sure about the animal-attack-thing."

"What? You think there's like... A psycho, mad serial killer hiding in the forest _just to_ murder _us_? Uh, some realistic thoughts in need here," Candice laughed it off. "Come on."

"I want to believe you, Candy," Maryse sighed. "I hope, you're right."

Mickie shook her head with an eye-roll. "Are we going to talk here all day or continue our trip?"

"She got over _it_, already," Cody laughed at her. "Way to go, girl."

After a minute or two, everyone walked around of the tree that was on the center of their tents. It was the time to choose the daily coach. Everyone were refusing, agreeing and disagreeing about the choices. John eventually made up his mind and told the name of the daily coach.

"Mike Mizanin."

All the arguments cut off with the name being said. There was a long, boring silence and Mike was the one who broke it. "Oh. My. Gosh! Really? Really? Really!"

"... Yeah."

"Hell yes! You know why?" Mike came closer to Randy. "Dude, you know why!"

Randy gave him a fed-up glare. "Why, Mizanin?" He asked with a sigh, knowing the answer already.

"'Cause I'm awesome!"

Everyone groaned, sick of hearing the same sentence whenever they asked him a question. Shaking their heads, everyone waited for his answer to the question that was asked by Alex, "What are we gonna do, Coach?", hoping it wouldnt be the same damned answer; I'm awesome.

Appearently, so was Mike. He decided not to do any walking, instead; he wanted to stay near to the camping area and let everyone to have fun on their own.

They all happened to want to have fun in the nearest waterfall to the camping area. It didnt take too long to go there, all it took was ten minutes. The girls, as always, helped each other with sunbathing as the boys found a way to have fun; climbing to the top of the waterfall and jump.

"John!" A mad Mickie shouted. "It's dangerous to do that, big man! Get your ass back here!"

"Come on, Mickie! It's fun! You should try this out!" John laughed from the top of the waterfall.

"... Okay, wait up!"

Kelly chuckled at Eve and Maria, who were also sunbathing along with the other girls. They were making gossip about the others and celebrities who were in the OK! Magazine.

"OMG!"

"Maria," Eve said. "You know I love you, girl. But you really should stop pronounce the sentence, 'Oh. My. God' as 'O.M.G'. It's kinda... weird. It can stand for anything, you know. Like Ozzy Osbourne made garlic cookies."

"Garlic cookies? Ew!" Kelly shook her head, Eve shrugged.

"Gee, fine," Maria rolled her eyes. "But I like the way it sounds! OMG..."

"You know when I would have said that?" Kelly grinned. "OMG for the time I saw Evan's ass!"

"Oh. My. God!" Eve giggled.

"Bet you liked it, you dirty girl," Maria laughed at Kelly, who nodded in return.

"Sure I did! But it's a secret, so... Shh."

"OMG!" Maria covered her mouth with her hand, a tiny chuckle escaped. "She liked it!"

"Stop it, Ria..." Eve shook her head with a grin.

"Fine... OMG!"

"Havent I told you to-"

"Shh! Look at Punk and Barrett!" Maria held her stomach as she started laughing. "Damn! They look stupid."

"My Gosh, do they," Kelly giggled. "I cant believe they wore those boy-shorts!

"I know right? It looks- Oh, look out! He's gonna jump," Eve chuckled. "Torrie, you got a camera?"

"Hell yes, I'm saving it," Torrie laughed out loud. "There's no way I'm missing this."

"Perfect," Amy smiled. "We'll have a good laugh later."

With that, Punk jumped off from the top of the waterfall and screamed for his life. Everyone laughed as he hit the water. When he appeared on the surface, he shouted out, "Holy Hell! It was fuckin' awesome!"

"I know right?" Mike smirked.

"I wanna try out!" Evan screamed with a chuckle. "Eh, since I'm a high-flayer, I can do much better than him."

"No doubt there, bro," Jeff grinned. "Beat his ass."

"It's not like I'm jumping off of here. I wanna jump from right there," Evan pointed out the other hill that was a little higher than that one.

"Aye... You sure?"

"Yeah, why not."

It took him five-six minutes to climb to the hill. He took his shirt off as he was appeared from the trees. "Woohoo!" He shouted out, waiting for everyone's reaction.

"Evan!" Candice chuckled from the bottom. "You sure, bud?" She asked, calling him 'bud' as the short form of 'buddy' like she always did. "You can kick his ass on everything. You dont have to prove that."

Evan chuckled. "Hell yeah! It's for fun, Beckman! And by the way... A special shout-out to someone... I love you, Kelly!" He grinned as he sent her a flying kiss.

Kelly's eyes wide opened. "What?" She put her hand on her pinky lips as she yelled to make him hear her. "Is... Is that true?"

"... Should it be?" He yelled back.

"Heck yes!" Kelly exclaimed as she got out from where she was. The truth was Kelly had been in love with him for a year. It was a love at first sight, to her, anyway. She smiled brightly as she heard him saying those three words. "God! I love you, too!"

Everyone clapped, yelled, laughed with them. Kelly became shy and only cheered for Evan like a cheerlader captain. "Go for it, love!" She smiled.

"This one's for you, girl!" Evan shouted back with the brightest smile just before he slipped as no one heard him. "Whoa!" He fell right, directly to the water with no protection of his arms and hands.

Everyone stood there, shocked. The last thing they saw was him hitting the water hard. They narrowed eyes to see him better and there he was, lying without a move on the water.

"Holy fuck!" Randy, Jeff and John reached to him as fast as they could. Evan's eyes were closed and he did say no word.

"You're the doctor here, John," Jeff said. "What the fuck's happened to him!"

"I dont know! Let me just check out, for God's sake!" John shook his head as he put a finger to Evan's neck, checking out if he was breathing or not. "Shit! He's not breathing!"

"What?" Randy exclaimed. "Do something!"

"Carry him to the land, now."

When Evan was carried to the land, everyone got closer to him. They let Kelly to kneel next to him, she was hardly holding back her tears. "Is he okay?"

John exchanged looks with Jeff. "I, um..."

"John! Please..."

"Not sure, yet, Kelly," He lied. "We're gonna find out. But please, everyone, just step back. Let him breathe," He said, although, he knew he was not breathing. The others listened to him, including Kelly. Even embraced her, saying it was okay, he was going to live.

Randy whispered as the three of them were standing close to Evan. "This cant be true, man. He didnt fall _that_ hard!"

"The hill he jumped off was high," John noted sadly. "And when he slipped, he wasnt in a position to protect his head. Is there a possibility of him... to break his neck?"

Jeff's eyes wide opened. "I thought it would be a shock or something... that he's not breathing. But a fuckin' broken neck? He cant be alive then!"

John sighed quietly as he put his hands on the each side of his head. "I dont know..."

"John, hear me out," Randy said angrily. "Forget about other stuff and focus on this, dude. Come on!"

After a few minutes of examining the dead body of Evan Bourne, John shook his head sadly. "The same result as we concluded."

"And the result is...?" Kelly was just about to break down. One freakin' word...

"We lost him, Kelly... I'm sorry," John explained as she broke down in sob. "I did examine him with the best way I could in this freakin' forest. When he slipped, he hit his head hard down water. We couldnt save him..."

Eve and Maria hugged her tightly as she was crying hard. "No," Kelly yelled. "Not him... please," She shut her eyes and cried even harder. "I didnt even get to- get to hug him... Not now, please... Not him!"

Jeff placed himself on a tiny rock and buried his face onto his hands. "No... This is a nightmare. It's not real..." He muttered. Amy and Matt sat next to him and caressed his back.

Randy and John stood there with the rest of the gang, silent. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation, not a freaking horror movie.

Maryse was having a nervous breakdown, Ted had her in his strong arms. "Shh, it's okay," He whispered, she shook her head.

"N-No.. it's not!" She cried harder. "Fi-First Jillian, Victoria an-and Beth... N-Now Evan? Yo-You call this o-okay?"

Ted sighed sadly. "I know how it looks, baby. Just calm down... I know, I shouldnt even say this after what happened. But it's for your own good health."

Johnny held Melina with the way Ted did with Maryse. Melina was sobbing and looking at the dead body of her best friend. "How could this happen?" She whispered. "Just before an hour, we were laughing and having fun and..."

"Hush," Johnny stroked her hair. "Cry out. I'm here. I'm here for you."

Candice slowly walked up to John and Randy. When she was near them, she whispered, "I-I saw him, it didnt look like he slipped..." She wiped away the tears.

"What are you trying to say, Candice?" John questioned softly.

"It was like... Someone pushed him behind, John," Candice sighed. "I know, it sounds crazy! Hell, you cant help but think who might have done that. This... This is why, I'm only saying what it looked like to me. Everything I said... It did not have any guarantees..."

"I believe, it affected you bad, too," John sighed. "I'm pretty sure Mickie's like you, as well. He was your close friend, I understand," He gave her a faint, sad smile. "I'd better look out for her. You sure, you're okay?" He asked, she gave him a little nod.

When he made sure she was okay, he was off to see Mickie. Candice sighed and hardly placed herself on a rock. "But... I know what I saw," She tried to give herself encourage and that she was not dreaming things.

"I saw that, too."

She turned around to see the most unexpected person to have on her side. "Orton?"

"I... I've seen it. Thought, it was his shadow or something," He explained as he sat next to her. "He sure is a human; he can fall down but... Come to think of it, he's a high-flyer. He does that all the time. And the path he was standing on wasnt too dry or too wet. He cant slip on that."

"I knew it... I knew that I wasnt dreamin' it!" Candice wiped her tears away. "We gotta tell everyone," She stood up, but Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the sitting-position.

"No," He said. "They wont believe you. Probably will think, you're having some nervous breakdown and imagining things."

"But... There's someone out there, Randy!" She begged. "We have to do this, I cant let Evan down... And-and, this person can be one of us! Are you willing to take a chance on your life?"

"Listen, I want to know the truth as much as you do. But telling everyone this will just back the guilty-person off and we wont have a chance to catch him. I want to punish him the best way I can do, when I find out."

"He died, Randy..." Candice started to sob more. "He wouldnt want this! He wouldnt want Kelly and us to be in danger... He wouldnt-"

"Hey, hey," He stated. "I know, it's hard to accept. Despite the fact that he and I have never been the best of the friends. But losing someone from the gang is always awful. And I know you're his very close friend, this is why I-"

He was cut off with the sudden hug coming from her. "Thank you," She whispered. "... For _making me feel better_."

The sentence had _two meanings_ that she probably thought. But he was not going to point it out.

With a sig, he wrapped his muscular, tattooed arms around her. "It's okay," He whispered back. They remained like this for a moment. When she started to sob in his arms, he did have no chance but stroke her back to relieve her. And he couldnt help but notice the fact that she was hugging _him_ of all people. He shrugged it off, eventually. Everyone was giving each other comfort and when her best friends were embraced by their boyfriends, she was left alone and in need of some comfort. "_Yes, possibly", H_e thought.

Everyone was caught unprepared when they heard the voice coming out from their friend-enemy AJ Styles.

"**_What the hell happened here?_**"


End file.
